Characters are input to portable type terminal devices such as smartphones by way of, for example, a software keyboard or handwritten input.
For example, characters may be input with a software keyboard in which a user inputs a character string indicating the pronunciation of a desired word or the like and selects the desired word from a list of conversion candidates based on the input character string (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-154144).
Wearable type terminal devices such as smartwatches tend to have smaller display screens compared to the display screens of smartphones or the like. Therefore, wearable type terminal devices tend to have low character input efficiency.
Thus, in a case where a terminal device has a small character input area due to a small display screen, the user may have difficulty in inputting a character string indicating the pronunciation of a desired word into the character input area. Accordingly, the user may input an erroneous character (erroneous input). This may lead to reduction of character input speed and degradation of character input efficiency.